Maximum Ride: A New Story
by pandalover17
Summary: Max and the rest of the flock go through some new challenges. like possible threats, new members, and new enemies.
1. Chapter 1: possible threat

**Hey guys its amp, here with another fanfiction. Please bare with me I'm still starting out. **

_This is most defiantly a line like totally_

**UNKNOWN POV**

I need to keep running, I just have to, or I'll never get out of here.

"Hey she's over here!" Dang it, the erasers found me. Well, it's too late to turn back now, I need to either run or fly. I stumble to a stop just in time to not fall to my death and into a giant ravine. Well flying it is, I unconsciously open my wings, leap off the ground, and get away. All I know is that I must find her.

"I… finally made it to them… to her… and her friends." I just make it to the door when a young boy comes out with a surprised look.

"Who the heck are you?!"

"My name is… experiment 23… I'm looking… for the one… that goes by… Maxi…" I barely can speak these words before everything goes black. The last thing I remember is three sounds, doors slamming, footsteps, and yelling.

**THE GAS MAN POV**

"MAX! SOMEONE JUST COLLASPED OUT SIDE AND IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" I yell most likely waking everyone up. Max bolts out of her room the second I finish with the words _looking for you._

"HEAD COUNT!"

"Here." Wait a second she already knows that.

"Max what is going on? Who's looking for you?" Angel comes out of her room with a frown.

"I don't know, sweetie, but whoever it is needs to be ready to have their butt kicked."

"Present, and half asleep did you know Gazzy that its 3:00 in the MORNING! What's even going on." ugh really how can Nudge be so calm?!

"Here and ready to fight." Iggy emerges from the bottom of the stairs.

"Right by you Max." Fang comes out from behind a wall… that leads to the kitchen… wait shouldn't he have come from his room.

"Ugh, can someone explain what's going on all I heard was Gazzy yelling!"

"Well it would seem that someone who was looking for Max just collapsed at our door step." Seriously how dense can Nudge get?

"Wait, what, who is it?"

"she says her name is experiment 23." all of us tense at the realization before thirty seconds even pass Max bolts for the door when she looks down at her and all she says is, "she's like us."

**UNKNOWN POV**

_Looking to my left I see six more empty dog cages than usual. Wait, where are the other ones of avian blood like me? Huh well I guess they died because they weren't strong enough._

"_Hey, did you hear that six of the bird freaks escaped with that idiot Jeb." Wait what, they escaped… why didn't they take me?_

"_Yah well I heard from a little birdy that the oldest one of them is now called Maximum Ride." Maximum Ride, I must find her, I have to._

"_Still I wonder why they didn't take this freak." After that, I realize that they had come to me and kick my cage. All I do is glare at them and say, "You no its really not smart to talk about things like escaping in front of a caged up, angry, mutant freak like me. Especially when I have in human hearing." Huh, that shut them up._

_Later that night I try to sleep but it doesn't work. All I can think of is Maximum Ride. I won't stay here any longer… I will find her, and I will find her tonight._

"Who are you!" a demanding voice pulls me out of my dream of the past.

"My name is experiment 23, you and the others left with Jeb… but left me to be tortured every day for the rest of my life." Most would say that with emotion of some kind but not me. This is because the people at the school experimented on my brain and broke my ability to feel anything.

"Wait, you… you're that girl that Jeb said was too dangerous to take along!" a girl with darker skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes comes out with a frightened look on her face.

_This is not, not a line_

**Thanks for reading. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: new member

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Maximum Ride: A New Story. I hope you enjoy.**

_I'm lazy so let's call this a line_

**Previously**

"Wait, you… you're that girl that Jeb said was too dangerous to take along!" a girl with darker skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes comes out with a frightened look on her face.

**Now**

**Experiment 23 pov**

"Huh… I wonder why he would say that…" I look around and see a blond haired, blue eyed girl looking confused, "What's wrong?"

"Your reaction… aren't you angry?" huh, now that I think about it I never really felt angry even when I was in that cage and said I was.

"No I'm not in fact I can't feel emotions of any kind… you can thank the white coats for that." I explain.

"Oh… so Nudge do you know why Jeb said what he did?" the blondie said to the frightened one now known as Nudge.

"Yah, he said she'd be an early bloomer and that she would… betray us in the worst possible way."

"You know I guess I can feel some emotions like gratitude and love, which means id appreciate if you'd talk to not about me." I say matter o' fact.

"Sorry, but I'd like to know why you were looking for me and how you got my name." the one who spoke was the obvious leader and the one I was looking for. Maximum Ride.

"I got your name from a guard and was looking for you because I want to join you and your flock." Her eyes narrow and says, "Fine but one wrong move and your dead."

**Unknown pov**

"She needs a name, because I'm not calling anyone experiment 23." I come out from the door way that leads to my room. Man I can't believe I slept through all this commotion. As I glance at the mirror I see my black hair, emerald green eyes, and tan skin. I had thrown on a camo tank top, tan khaki shorts, and a grey jacket.

"Who are you?" Oh, yah that's right she only knows one of our names.

"The names Blake. This as you know is Max, the blond kid is Angel, Nudge is the one who was scared of you, the Gas Man is the one who found you at the front door but you can call him Gazzy, Iggy over there is blind, and that leaves Fang, he's the one right next to Max." Well we now just need a name for her.

"Hey, how about Raven… for the name." Iggy finally spoke up.

"Hmmm… nah, I say Rowena." Nudge says thinking out loud.

"What no way, your name should be… Fae, like faerie." She looks at me straight in the eyes and says, "Wow, I'm surprised you knew that faerie was spelt with f-a-e."

Seriously, wow, I can't believe that she thought I was an idiot. Anyways for some reason she starts to look at me strange. "Hey Max, can I train her?"

"No. I'm going to train her myself, you suck at pretty much everything except sleeping. I still can't believe you slept through Gazzy's screaming and yelling."

**Nudge pov**

Wow Fae is actually really pretty. Her pitch black hair goes perfect with her pale skin and nearly black, gray eyes. She's wearing a dark grey tank top, black pants, and black sneakers with grey laces. Her face is completely unreadable I guess she really can't feel anything. But that scares me even more because this means that she could kill all of us and not care.

**Max pov**

"Ok first flying, let me see you take off from the roof." I say as bored as ever. Here's the thing, something about Fae rubs me in the wrong way. Probably from what Nudge had said about her. I half expect her to refuse because she could fall and die but she didn't.

"Ok." Huh, wow she wasn't kidding about the no emotions. After a while she gets to the roof runs to the edge and unfurls her wings. Wow she looks seriously cool and dangerous with her looks and wings nearly pure black except the tips which were a medium gray. She flies straight up then drops down with her wing to her back then flies in a loop. Well no help there is needed. Once she lands she has a worried look on her face and says, "Is it normal for Blake to sneak out the back door?"

_This is not a non-line_

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: left as soon as she came

**Hey guys it's me bringing you chapter 3 of Maximum Ride: A New Story. Hope you enjoy. Warning there is blood in this chapter. Fae is scary.**

_These are words… Words, WORDS, no these aren't words, this is A LINE_

**Last Chapter**

"Is it normal for Blake to sneak out the back door?"

**Now**

**FAE POV**

Well I knew there was something off about him. Given how I've never seen him even when we were in the School. So I was right, well I probably should have said something about it before… oh well.

"WHAT, ok I'm going after him." Really I wanted to see this it will certainly be interesting.

"No you're not unless I get to come with you." Well that should do it. Man I really want to know what he's up to.

"Fine." I can tell that she is not happy about this but doesn't trust me just yet. Oh well, I guess she's right to think this given how if they become of no use I'll waste no more time with them.

As we lift of I zoom in front because all I want to do is find out more about this Blake guy. All I know about him so far is that he's an idiot who can't spell Fairy correctly probably even think it the right way, his name, and that he is a heavy sleeper. I then realize that I'm slowing down and that Max has caught up.

"Hey, Max where did you meet Blake because he was never in the school with us and he also seems to watch you closely." Ok that sounds like he's a stalker… wait, now that I think about it I've heard his name before but where?

"Oh, I met that idiot when we escaped with Jeb. He said that Blake was from a different school." Ok, he supposedly went to a school. But he also might not.

"How old was he?"

"10 years old." Four years ago I heard a guard say something but what… LITTLE BIRDY! This makes so much since, I heard one of the scientists when I was escaping ask if some kid named Blake had brought any new info.

"He's a spy." I suppose this surprises her because she turns and punches me in the face.

"THAT'S IT, BLAKE IS NO SPY YOU ARE!"

"No I'm not, a guard said a 'little birdy' had told him your name, that's how I knew it… by the way you have a strong punch." Her eyes are filled with rage but from what she has seen of me she can tell I don't lie. I Decide I will head back because I need no more information. That's when I spot him.

**BLAKE POV**

I still think that Fae girl knows who I am. She seems very observant, but there is no way that I will give up the info I have collected. Ugh, well I know that I won't be able to return this time. My then I hear something, "HEY TRAITOR, MIND EXPLAINING WHY YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO US ALL!" really, I don't want to deal with this right now. I know I can beat her but still. I look up.

"What do you mean 'traitor' I've been nothing but loyal haven't I." that's when I realize that Fae girl is with her. God dang it this is going to be harder than I thought, "Max whatever Fae said to you is a lie." I then scream out in pain. Blood oozes from my shoulder.

"Oh, I missed, well that was my last dagger." Ahhh, the pain throbs in my shoulder.

"What the hell, Fae why did you do that!?" my vision gains spots at the edges.

"Sorry, I meant to hit the heart. But he should bleed out soon." That's when my vision went black.

**FAE POV**

Well, I collected all the information I needed. They are alive and well. Sadly Blake didn't die. Long story short he was brought back and I was kicked out but that didn't matter much. I have the organization. Enhanced Human Protection or EHP.

_Line_

**Yah I know its short but I needed to upload something but ill make a much longer chapter. Warning it will take a while. Hope you like! Amp out.**


End file.
